


Sweet Vinegar

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Chef Dedue, are you sure about this?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sweet Vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> for... ficlets, 'settle', I believe. written and accidentally left in a work notebook for some time...

"Chef Dedue, are you sure about this?" Flayn questioned as she eyed the mixture. Surely, this was too much vinegar for, well, anything edible. 

"I am sure," Dedue replied with the barest hint of a smile on his face. 

Flayn nodded and continued mincing the herbs in front of her. It wasn't that she was questioning Dedue, per se... But she was definitely questioning him. 

She watched as he did the measuring-- oil into the vinegar, and sugar, and then garlic and the herbs she'd been working on. 

Dedue stirred the mixture, which still certainly smelled only of vinegar, while Flayn silently moved on to the next step. 

Together, they cleaned vegetables and chopped them in turn, making lovely garden salads for themselves while talking about the best seasons for things grown outside of the monastery's greenhouse. 

There was truly so much that Flayn didn't know-- Not just about food but about everything. Food as a wonderful start, though. Food always brought people together. 

And food had certainly brought her closer to Dedue. She still couldn't quite understand why so many others avoided him. He was truly one of the kindest and most gentle souls she'd ever encountered. Plus, he was teaching her to cook. 

Or, at least, he was trying. 

"It is time," Dedue said. 

Their salads finished, Flayn looked to the dressing, which had settled into distinct layers in its glass mixing bowl. 

"You always have to shake it or stir it immediately before eating," Dedue explained. "We'll put it in bottles for dinner." 

But in its bowl, Dedue just stirred it til the layers vanished and the herbs floated freely through it all. Then, with the same wooden mixing spoon, he scooped up a spoonful to drizzle over Flayn's salad. 

Flayn wasn't sure if it was too much or not enough, but Dedue did put the same amount on his own. Hopefully... 

"Go ahead," Dedue said a moment later. 

Flayn nodded, grabbing for her fork. This was the ultimate test and she did believe in Chef Dedue... 

She speared a few pieces of lettuce, a bit of onion, and a sliver of radish, all shining with dressing. 

Closing her eyes, she brought it to her mouth and oh! 

It was delicious! The vinegar was still the main taste, but the sugar had made it oddly sweet and the garlic and herbs just made it explode with flavor. Flayn nearly didn't want to chew and swallow before putting more in her mouth. 

"It's amazing!" she declared a moment later, eyes wide. Beside her, Dedue seemed to agree. Though his mouth was full, he did seem to be smiling. 

"Then we succeeded," Dedue replied once he'd swallowed. 

"I think I'd like to drink the whole bowl," Flayn continued. "Or at least try it on other food. I had no idea that vinegar could taste so good." 

"There are many uses for ingredients that often get overlooked," Dedue said. "Well have to try some more." 

Flayn nodded. It sounded like a worthy endeavor. She wouldn't even question him. 

Well, perhaps not. 

Maybe.


End file.
